


4 Nights, 4 Lives, 4 Moments

by FarAwayInWonderland



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayInWonderland/pseuds/FarAwayInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Marvey Fic Challenges <a href="http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com/post/129140094640/challenge-37-all-nighter">prompt #37</a> - "All-Nighter".</p><p>Every person changes the world. Some changes are small, barely recognizable, and others send ripples throughout the whole world. This is about the changes that came from a man who started as fraud in a law firm and went on to change the face of a whole country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Nights, 4 Lives, 4 Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on [tumblr.](http://specter-und-ross.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Everything written in this text is fictional and does not represent the author´s opinion or reality. 
> 
> Warning: Mentions of Major Character Death
> 
> AN: I have no clue about the political or juridical system in the US. Everything you read here I made up on the spot for entertainment purposes.

**22 nd September 2018, 22:31, Washington D.C. **

The wind was howling like possessed and the rain that was falling from the dark sky made the inhabitants of the East Coast search for shelter wherever they could. Everyone who could was holed up in his home and watched as the droplets fell against the windows. The streets were empty – or rather emptier than on a normal evening – and only every now and then a lonely figure would hush from shelter to shelter in order to avoid the worst of the downpour.

Yet in front of the US Supreme Court there were hundreds of people standing behind yellow barrier tape, defying the weather that brought normal life to its knees. The vans of every major network stood on the streets, their lights illuminating the scenery in front of them. Reporters where animatedly talking into their microphones while the wind tousled their perfect haircuts.

In one of the vans the crew was watching their network´s news anchor on a small screen. Each of them held a hot cup of coffee that warmed their hands and every now and then they would whisper to each other.

“ _Every American is probably aware of the importance of this day_ ,” the news anchor spoke with seriousness in his voice. “ _The Supreme Court is to judge if one of the most controversial discussed laws of recent US history is consistent with our constitution. We switch over live to our correspondent Melissa Curry who is currently standing in front of the Supreme Court_.”

“Melissa, you´re on!” hissed one of the guys and the aforementioned woman hastily grabbed her microphone and then tried to compose herself.

“ _Melissa_ ,” the news anchor greeted Melissa as her image appeared on the screen. “ _What´s the situation?_ ”

“Hello Derek,” Melissa spoke. “As we all know today the Supreme Court is debating whether the ‘Weapon Regulation and Registration Act’ infringes upon the Second Amendment of the constitution. Most people will now that particular law under a different name: ‘The Harvey Specter Act’, named by the media after the deceased husband of US Attorney General Mike Ross, who was shot with an unregistered arm by a mental instable man, who – despite his known mental illness – was able to legally purchase the weapon. Since then Mike Ross had been an advocate of more restrictive weapon laws, cracked down hard on gun related crime and cut down the influence of the NRA who has become a shadow of its former self. Today will either see its decline continue or its return to past prominence.”

It was in this moment that a small piece of paper was given to Melissa.

“Derek, the Court has come to a decision,” she announced into the microphone. “The Harvey Specter Act does not infringe on the Second Amendment and is completely valid in its current form.” The woman allowed a small smile to creep on her face. “This is a truly historical day for the United States of America.”

* * *

 

**11 th February, 2035, 23:16, Pocatello, Idaho**

Slowly the boy crept through the dark hallway of his home, treading carefully in order to avoid making loud noises that could possibly wake his parents that were sleeping upstairs. If his mom discovered him there would be hell to pay. After all she had allowed him to go to Patrick´s party only if he was back before eleven. And it was definitely after his curfew now.

The boy was about to reach the stairs to his room when the light in the living room suddenly switched on and the whole hallway was flooded with light. He hissed as the light burned in his unsuspecting eyes.

“Finally home, Eric,” came the voice from the living room, but it wasn´t his mothers’.

“Grandma?” Eric asked confused as he slowly walked into their living room. “What are you doing here?”

“I volunteered to wait for you,” his grandmother answered. “After all your parents have to get up very early tomorrow.”

“You didn’t need to,” Eric mumbled.

“It was no effort,” his grandmother replied. “Don´t let your mother be angry at you. I still remember the hundred times when she´d come home hours after our agreed curfew, partying through the whole night.” Eric grinned. He couldn’t really imagine his mother as rebellious teenager. She was too serious for that.

“Come over here, Eric,” his grandmother told him and indicated for him to sit down next to her. “What did you learn in school today? I really can´t keep up with all those educational reforms they to nearly every year.”

“We did the Harvey Specter Act today,” Eric told his grandmother. “Is it really true that you could buy your weapons with nearly no controls a few decades ago? That you could buy them at Walmart like every other product?” He stared at her with wide eyes.

“Yes, that´s true,” his grandmother answered him. “America back then had the highest rate of gun related crimes. There where whole neighbourhoods where you couldn’t walk the streets at night in fear of being shot. Where I lived you could never be sure if the loud bang you just heard was a firework or a gun.”

“That´s crazy,” Eric commented incredulously.

“It was normal,” his grandmother just shrugged. “But that changed when Mike Ross was made General Attorney. I remember that he was pretty young back then, but everyone in New York and even further had heard of him and his spectacular victories at court. He had an eidetic memory, you see, which came in pretty handy, I suppose. He was the first gay to hold that office. His husband was another lawyer and dear God, was he a hot piece of ass.”

“Ew,” Eric interrupted. “And who still says it like that?”

“It was youth culture back then,” his grandmother replied. “Of course the Republicans, Fox News and other conservatives spew fire and brimstone, declaring the impending doom of the US.”

“And then Harvey Specter was shot,” Eric continued.

“Yes, then this happened,” his grandmother told. “It was a shock for the whole nation. You should have read the media back then: Half of it put the man on a postal and the other saw it as just punishment for ‘the gays’. I still remember that moving speech John Bellington gave in front of the Congress. He and Ross were political opponents, but when some Tea Party radicals spew that shit about Ross and Harvey having it coming for being gay, he gave them the tongue-lashing of the century.

He was ashamed, he said, of being part of a party that would find delight in the death of the loved ones of others. While he didn’t agree with gay marriage and was uncomfortable with homosexuals, nobody deserved to have his loved ones slandered in such disgusting way while they still grieved.

It was the only time where I could agree with a member of that party.” Eric´s grandmother paused for a moment. “Times have been better since then – safer.” She paused again as she remembered. “But it´s already late and you should go to bed before your mother wakes up. If you´re still interested I´ll tell you more tomorrow.”

* * *

 

**23 rd August, 2061, 01:15, Los Angeles, California**

“Up with you, we got a call,” Police Officer Fernando said to his younger colleague Brians.

“What is it?” Brians asked eagerly. After such a quiet night like this he would do anything to escape the boredom.

“Someone reported troublemakers that are vandalizing the Mike Ross memorial,” Fernando answered.

“Why would someone do that?” Brians wanted to know as they walked through the door of the police station.

“There are still some old, angry and mostly white people that see Mike Ross and what he did during his tenure as General Attorney and later as President as the work of evil incarnate. And then they raise their kids that way who then think they can proof their toughness by demolishing a memorial of a man who has been dead for five years already.” He shook his head. “Try to understand such people.”

Brians just kept silent. They reached their car.

“Want to have the honour?” Fernando joked. Brians smiled back at him and with childish glee switched on the sirens.

* * *

 

**4 th July 2016, 8:32, New York City, New York**

Mike clutched the roses tightly as he made his way to his husband’s grave. It was never easy coming here. The moment he entered the cemetery through its iron gate it felt as if every bit of happiness was sucked out of him. The air grew colder, the colours lost their vibrancy and the atmosphere turned into one of grief and despair. Mike never liked coming here, but he just couldn’t abandon Harvey. Even if he was nothing more now than white bones and memories of better times.

“Hi Harvey,” Mike greeted the black gravestone where in silver letters his husband´s name was engraved. “I brought you roses. I know, I know, you hate them, but did you really think I didn’t notice how you sniffed them when you thought nobody was looking?” He laid down the flowers on the bare grave.

“I made a decision, Harvey,” Mike continued. “I will make sure that no one has ever lose a loved one like I lost you. I have the power to prevent a woman getting told that her husband wouldn’t come back, that parents fear for their children´s life every time they leave the house. I just never realized until now. It´s this ‘what-if’ that burns in my heart and threatens to consume me whenever I despair too much. What if there had been stricter controls on weapons? What if I had done something sooner?” Mike swallowed hard. “Jessica, Donna and Louis already agreed to help me.”

“I couldn’t save you, Harvey,” he whispered. “But I´ll be damned if I can´t save anyone else.” Mike stood there for a while, wishing so desperately for Harvey to be there.

“I´ll miss you so much,” he sobbed quietly. Then he turned around abruptly, no longer able to look at Harvey´s grave and walked away.

The grave stood silently behind him.


End file.
